


Award

by ThatSinga



Series: Rowvember 2020 [20]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Rowvember, Rowvember 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga
Summary: Kate gets rewarded for her work with the Saints.
Series: Rowvember 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995631
Kudos: 5





	Award

Kate was relaxing at the bottom of the stairs in Saints HQ after a long workout session, taking a break from her demanding routine. She had been chatting with some of the other members at the hideout for a while now, getting to know the crew better, and working on her own social skills in the process. They were talking about how long each of them had been with the Saints so far, sharing stories of their canonizations, and experiences of being in the gang.

Just then, Pierce Washington, one of the lieutenants and higher-ups in the gang, entered the lobby of what had once been a prestigious hotel. The blonde didn't know the man too well just yet, he had been in charge of the Ronin for the most part, and she wasn't involved too much with the Japanese gang, only being called to action one time when the Brotherhood had been involved.

"Yo, new girl!" He called down the stairs as he made his way to the bottom floor, "I got something for ya." He announced as he approached her. 

Kate had turned around with a slight frown, she understood that the two of them hadn't really interacted much before, and that to him she was probably just another gang member he outranked, but she didn't like being referred to as such.

"My name is Kate." She bluntly stated when he had come to a halt in front of her.

"My bad, Kate, lotta new faces around recently, hard to keep up at times." He apologized sincerely.

Katharina had been surprised at his reponse, she half expected him to not care, but alas, he actually did.

"What's up, Pierce?" She asked him in a friendlier tone this time, showing mutual respect towards the man by referring to him by his name as well.

"As I said, I got something for ya here," he handed her a thick envelope that had the word "Katie" written on its back, clearly the Boss' handwriting. Frankly, Pierce wasn't sure what her actual name had been, some called her Kate, others said Katharina, and the Boss referred to her as Katie. So he had just gone with new girl up until now when she had corrected him.

She sighed at the name the horned woman kept calling her, maybe the redhead thought it was cute, but it felt kinda patronizing to Kate.

"What is it?" She wondered as she took the mail from him, feeling it's unusual weight.

"Your cut." He simply replied with a shrug.

Her cut? What cut? Kate was confused.

She tore open the letter and found it contained several dollar bills, not just singles, but big bucks, a couple of twenties and even a few fifties. The blonde counted the money and was surprised at the amount. She was holding $500 in her hands, not quite sure what she got them for.

"My cut of what exactly?" She asked baffled. She wasn't certain what she had done to warrant such a large amount of cash.

"Your mission with the Boss, don't you remember? When you helped her shake up those shop owners?" That did ring a bell, to be honest, she hadn't been much of a fan of that job, destroying the property of innocent store owners who were under the protection of the Brotherhood, and now the Saints. That mission had also been when... nevermind, she had to admit, it felt good to hold that much money at once, she hadn't really considered her work for the gang as a job, nor did she expect to be paid for it, but here she was, enjoying her payment. Back with the order, she had never gotten paid for her services, the work was its own reward is what she used to be told, having to rely on secondary jobs to actually make money.

"Oh yeah, it's just," she didn't want to sound ungrateful, "I didn't really expect to get compensated for it, I thought being part of the gang and having special perks was the reward for helping out, but this is a nice surprise." She confessed.

"The Boss takes good care of her people," Pierce explained, talking highly of the mass murderer whose orders they were all seemingly blindly following, "She appreciates those who do work for her, and will award them accordingly, you did good out there from what I heard," he complimented.

Kate was pleasantly surprised, "Thanks," she uttered.

"It's cool, there's plenty more where that came from, keep it up, Kate, you got a lot of potential." The lieutenant made his way past her, approaching another small group of gang members.

Kate looked back down at the cash in her hands, a faint smile on her face. She knew the money was earned through criminal activities, and she felt somewhat bad knowing where it came from, but at the same time she was sort of proud receiving the reward for her work like that. Maybe the Saints' leader wasn't as bad as she was originally led to believe.

It wouldn't be the first time she had underestimated the Boss.


End file.
